April Fools
by Prongs.xo
Summary: One-shot. It's April Fools day and of course our beloved arrogant Drew has a mischievous plan up his sleeve. Poor clueless, oblivious May... she doesn't know what's coming for her. What in the world is Drew up to? CONTESTSHIPPING! Yippee!


**A/N: **Surprise surprise! Look who's back!

I suddenly had the urge to write something, so an idea for a story quite fitting to the currently day suddenly popped into my mind. I knew I just _had _to write.

Yeah, so uh… About my Christmas story… I just can't seem to write it anymore. I could try, but I don't know what will come of it. I'm not going to force myself into it. If I get the urge to write it or I'm suddenly feeling really bored, I'll get to it, but as of now, it's not one of my top priorities. But I will finish it, one day. That's pretty much a guarantee.

So I suppose this is sort of an AU story… Usually I don't do Alternate Universe stories, since I like to fit my fics as closely as possible with the anime, but this story seemed like it would work out best this way.  
And this is pretty out of character, but I needed something to write. So don't criticize that too harshly xD

***Rated T for swearing and suggestive things***

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
**

* * * * *

Drew walked on the sidewalk, hands in pockets and a goal in mind. What this goal was, no one knew, but one could easily presume that this young man was up to no good. Indeed, he wore a smirk on his face that suggested what was to be done by this person wasn't going to be the most angelic of actions. His strut and casual flick of green hair gave the air of extreme pompousness and his emerald eyes twinkled with a mischievous glare.

It was a nice day; it was unseasonably warm for the first of April in that town. No snow was in sight and the grass was slowing going from a plain straw color to a fresh green. There was a hint of flowers to be smelled in the air and kids played about outside, zooming passed on bikes or drawing on their driveways with chalk.

Drew himself was enjoying the nice day. He was clad in a v-neck grey shirt and a pair of shorts and enjoying the breeze that tickled his bare skin. Shame that this beautiful day will be ruined for someone else, he thought with a shadow of a grin.

He stopped at what seemed to be his final destination. It was a medium-large sized house, nestled comfortably in between two other similar looking houses and set in front of an expansive forest. Drew peered up at the house for a few moments, perhaps in sudden, slight hesitation, but he seemed to have shaken off the feeling as he recommenced his stride to the front door. He pressed the doorbell lightly and then stood back, waiting.

A few moments later, a girl about the same age as Drew, dressed in grey sweatpants and a red tank top, answered the door. She appeared as thought she wasn't expecting this visitor. In fact, one would assume, judging by her disheveled brown hair and lazy attire that she has just gotten out of bed.

"Oh, h-hey Drew," she stuttered. The girl self-consciously ran a hand through her tangled hair. "What are you doing here?"

Drew stepped in the house, even though he had not been invited in. "Am I not allowed to come see my girlfriend, May?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, of course you can see me, but it's 8:00 in the morning…" May trailed off.

"It's not like I've never seen you looking like… this," Drew replied, fueling his girlfriend's current insecurity.

May seemed to be too used to his insults or just too insecure, so she didn't retaliate. Instead, she started waking towards the kitchen, saying over her shoulder, "I was just about to make some eggs. Do you want some?"

"No thanks. Actually, I'm only planning to be here for a short amount of time," Drew announced, not moving from his spot in the doorway.

May paused as she took out a frying pan from a drawer. "What? Why?" She dropped the pan on top of the stove, forgetting about it for the time being, and returned back to where Drew was standing.

"Well," Drew said, not looking at May, "I just have something to say, and then I'm leaving."

"What is it, Drew?" May looked at her boyfriend curiously. She bit down softly on her lip and fidgeted with her hands. "Why are you acting so weird?"

"I don't believe that I am acting out of the ordinary."

"Yes you are. You're…" May trailed off.

"Yes?"

May sighed heavily. "You're being… weird," she finished lamely, unable to think of a better word.

"How so?" Drew replied, acting like he didn't really care.

"You… You're not looking at me while you're talking. You usually look at me straight in the eyes. And you're never this… formal with me," May spilled.

"Is that right?"

"Yes."

"Well then," he drawled, completely ignoring May's issue, "I best be getting to the point now, shall I?"

Mays lips were trembling in spite of herself. Her teeth clamped down more painfully into her lower lip. "Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Just… just stop. I hate it when you do this. Just act normal, please," the girl pleaded.

Bingo, Drew thought with an interior smirk. "I believe that I am acting quite normal."

"No, you're not."

"Maybe this is my normal and all you've seen before was just fake," he murmured.

"Drew, please…" May moaned.

"Please what?" he snapped back.

"Don't do it…"

"Do what?"

"I know you're going to… to… break up with me," May stammered, tearful now.

Drew remained silent and continued staring at a dent in the hardwood floor. He heaved a long, exasperate sigh and finally looked up to May. "Yes. You just saved me the burden of doing that, so I must thank you. Can I go now?"

May stood stock still, staring at Drew.

Drew turned and grabbed the door handle, turning ever so slightly to keep May in his vision. He waited.

"No."

Drew hid a sly smirk and turned around to face May. "Excuse me?"

"No," she repeated, more forcefully this time.

"You're not doing this to me, not now, not so… so out of the blue like this! You just come in here acting all weird and not looking at me and then you- you dump me like this? Even after yesterday? Drew, how could you do this after the- the _magic_ of _yesterday_? You _know_ something is here… you know… you know…" May ranted, her face going red with anger.

Winning buzzers were going off in Drew's head. He hated to see her in pain, he really did- but it was _so _worth it afterwards. "Damnit May, just let me go!" he snapped, pure fury displayed on his face.

May struggled to find the right words, pulling them out of her recent memory. "I could… never let you go," she breathed, repeating what Drew had whispered into her ear the day before. Deep pain reflected in her blue eyes, which now swam with tears.

Drew then decided that it was time for drastic actions, before things turned bad. "Goodbye, May. Don't expect to hear from me tomorrow." With that, he headed out of the house and slammed the door, leaving a broken May in her tears.

May stood in the exact same spot for exactly eleven seconds before she broke down completely. She drove herself into the leather couch in her living room and wailed and cried in pure misery. "That-idiot… stupid… thought I loved him… arrogant bastard… lettuce-head…" were some of the audible words caught from her long wails.

The phone rang.

May let it ring for a few seconds, still enveloped in anger and misery, but then realized it could be someone important, such as her father or mother, who were currently out of town with her little brother.

She pressed the talk button without bothering to look at the caller's ID. "Hello?" she sniffed, trying not to sob.

"Open your door," said a painfully yet lovingly familiar voice.

Without even thinking, May chucked the phone down on the couch and ran to the door. She swung it open and stared into the face of her laughing ex-boyfriend.

The next two words which he uttered gave Drew everything that he had been wanting. It would complete his entire purpose of coming here in the first place. Her reaction would make a wonderful memory and something to laugh about in later years. It would complete his ever so mischievous goal and perhaps give him even more than what he wanted or expected in the first place.

"April fools."

May blinked, wiped completely of all previous emotion. _What _did he just say?  
Then, suddenly, she burst out in one of her most powerful emotion, the one Drew had been waiting for- her wrath.

"DREW, WHAT THE HELL ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU MADE ME CRY AND MADE ME WISH YOU WERE NEVER EVEN BORN YOU HAD ME WANT TO DIE IN A HOLE, BUT NOT BEFORE STICKING A DAGGER THROUGH THAT BLACK HEART OF YOURS. SPEAKING OF HEARTS, YOU BROKE MINE, AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HEAR A PEEP OUT OF ME FOR DAYS, BECAUSE I OFFICIALLY HATE YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME." May closed her eyes, completely breathless.

"Go on?" Drew prompted, happy for hitting jackpot.

"YOU DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS ABOUT ANYONE ELSE, AND ALL YOU WANT TO DO IS AMUSE YOURSELF AND YOU DON'T CARE WHO YOU HURT TO GET THAT DONE. YOU'RE AN ARROGANT…"  
May continued on with a string of violent curses and threats, while Drew waited calmly for her to finish. However, she seems to be on a never ending stream of rants, so Drew felt he had to do something to end it. His head was starting to ache.

"YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY DESPICABLE AND I DON'T KNOW WHY I LIKED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE, BUT I DID, AND YOU DON'T EVEN LOVE ME, HOW COULD YOU-"

May was suddenly cut off as Drew pressed his lips to hers and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

May broke away a second later, breathing hard, unable to speak.

"You are very, very, _very_ wrong. I love you, May. Definitely more than you think and more than you'll ever know."  
He kissed her again and smiled into her lips as he felt them open slightly as she gave in.

"You-are-so-damn-cute-when-you're-mad," he said, kissing her after each word.

"You think this is CUTE?" May flew off the handle again. She pushed him so that he slammed against the wall and walked right up to him, breathing hard. "You are an idiot," she whispered fiercely, jabbing her finger into his chest.

"And I love it when you're… feisty," Drew smirked, completely at ease with the fact that May had just thrown him into the wall and was trapping him. In fact, he was quite enjoying it.

May rammed her body into his with anger, though a little bit of lust was mixed in there as well. "Do you want to see me feisty? I'll give you feisty." And she rammed her lips into his with a hard kiss.

An hour later May and Drew were lying on May's bed, May in Drew's arms. They were cuddling and looked completely at ease, contrary to the heated, raging scene of which we just viewed.

"I knew the whole time that you were kidding," May commented nonchalantly.

"Of course you did," Drew smirked, kissing the forehead of the girl he loved.  
After a few more moments of silence, Drew suddenly bolted upright, knocking May out of his arms.

"What?" she asked, startled.

"I think it broke," he said, his eyes wide.

"What broke?" May asked, curious.

"What do you think?" Drew replied, pointing to the garbage.

May inhaled a gasp before clamping her hands over her mouth in shock and horror.

"April fools!" Drew grinned.

May exhaled sharply in frustration. "Bastard," she muttered. Suddenly, it seemed as though an idea had come to her. She picked up Drew's clothes and mercilessly threw them out of her window. "I'm not letting you borrow any clothes to go get those," she smirked. "Keep in mind we have no fence. And," she added, as she peered more closely outside of her window, "the neighbors are outside having a barbecue."

Drew rolled his eyes, not believing a single thing she said.

May smiled falsely and said, satisfied, "And that is _not_ an April Fool's joke. Have fun!"

Loud voices, cheery laughs and the scent of hamburgers and hotdogs floated through the open window. Drew groaned and fell back onto the bed.

Well, what can he say? Karma's a bitch.

* * * * *

I seriously despise the ending that I wrote to this story, but I needed to give it one. And I felt so bad for May, that I really had to give her some revenge in the end xD

Reading over this story, I just realized how much I actually vented in here myself. I subconsciously based this story off of my own experiences. My boyfriend often will act differently or pretend stupid stuff just to piss me off since he thinks it's funny or cute, or something. And in reality, it's super frustrating.  
Aha poor me and May xD Haha. Luckily nothing major happened for me today (April Fool's day). Except one of the radio stations here lied and said that we were going to get snow and freezing temperatures for the weekend, while before it was said that we were suppose to get super super warm temperatures. It was quite funny xD Anything exciting happen to you?

Alrighty, I'll be quiet now. :)

Reviews are welcome, encouraged and strongly appreciated :)


End file.
